The Fundamentals of Firewhisky
by Lyndotia
Summary: Harry and Ron go for a drink in the Three Broomsticks to celebrate the end of their O.W.L.s. But what happens when Madam Rosmerta accidentally gives them firewhisky instead of butterbeer?
1. The Day the Moogle Died

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the copyrighed stuff; and American Pie isn't mine, either, even if I did alter it. XP

A/N: Muahaha.. My mind surprises me sometimes. This is basically a comedy fic that I can write on any time, without worrying about my copy of SS that is already falling apart. ;

* * *

**Chapter One -- The Day The Moogle Died**

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend of Harry Potter's fifth year, and he and his best friend Ron Weasley were on their way to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate the end of their O.W.L.s. Harry didn't feel much like celebrating, thanks to the fact that his godfather had just been murdered not long before. However, Ron had recovered from the furlough that had cost Sirius his life, and had somehow succeeded in talking Harry into this. Hermione had said it would be a good idea, but she still stayed behind at Hogwarts with Ginny.

"Hello, boys," Madam Rosmerta greeted them with a smile. Ron went rather pink around the ears, and Harry ordered two butterbeers. Rosmerta nodded and went to take the orders of a pair of middle-age witches who had just taken seats at the bar.

"Well, are _you_ glad we're here at least?" Harry asked darkly.

"Huh?" Ron asked, looking over at Harry. He had been staring at Rosmerta as she walked away.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron shoved him in the shoulder and said, "C'mon, Harry! Have a little _fun_."

"This is supposed to be fun?" Harry grumbled as Madam Rosmerta left two mugs on the bar in front of them. Harry picked up one and Ron the other, and they found a table in the corner, even though Ron quite obviously wanted to be in the thick of things.

It was when Harry took his first sip of the butterbeer that he thought something was wrong. "Oh, wow," he said, putting the mug down on the table in front of him. "This isn't butterbeer, Ron."

Ron took a swig, replaced the mug on the table, and shook his head. "It's got a kick to it," he admitted.

"Kick? _Burn_, you mean."

"So?" Ron asked, shrugging. "Maybe it's extra old or something. I dunno about you, but I could use something a little stronger right about now, anyway."

"Ron..."

"Oh, come on! You're worse than Hermione!" Ron put on a high-pitched voice and said, "_You're a _prefect_, Ron! You're supposed to set an _example_, Ron!_"

"Ronald, you mean," Harry said with a grin.

"Shut up, Harry."

"Ron! Harry!"

Harry looked up to see Dean and Seamus approaching their table, mugs clasped in their hands. "Can we sit?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Ron answered before Harry had a chance to say anything. Dean and Seamus sat down, and then Seamus caught a whiff of what was in Harry's and Ron's mugs.

"Is that _firewhisky_!?" he gasped, and Ron looked at Harry.

"Firewhisky!?" Ron asked, looking as if all his dreams had come true at once. "I'd always wanted to try firewhisky!"

"How'd you get it!?" Dean whispered, leaning closer. "We're not allowed, we're underage..."

"I dunno," Ron said, realizing this for the first time. "We ordered butterbeers, didn't we, Harry?"

"Yup."

"Maybe Rosmerta mixed up your order?" Dean guessed.

"Who _cares_!?" Seamus interrupted, gazing at Ron's mug as if it contained water from the Fountain of Youth. "I wanna try some!"

"Hey, it's _my_ firewhisky --" Ron began, but Seamus interrupted, "Yeah, and I can just let it slip to Rosmerta that you have it, too."

Ron glared at Seamus, and Seamus glared at Ron. Harry pushed his own mug toward Seamus. "Here, you can have mine."

"He can_not_!" Ron objected, pushing Harry's mug back toward him. "That's yours, Harry, and you're gonna drink it!"

"Who says!?"

"We do!" Dean and Seamus said suddenly.

"I dare you to chug it, Harry," Seamus said with an evil grin.

"Chug it!" Dean and Ron said together, and Seamus joined in: "Chug it! Chug it! Chug it!"

Harry groaned, but obliged. It burned even more when he downed the whole thing at once than when he had taken only a sip. After a second, though, it became a warm feeling in his midsection, and he grinned strangely.

"Aw, man," Seamus said suddenly. "I just realized -- now he's drunk it all, _we_ don't get any."

"What are you, nuts?" Deam asked incredulously. "Refilling Charm, I just learned it. Check it out!" He pointed his wand at the mug and in a moment it was full again.

"Awesome!" Seamus roared, making people at the next table jump.

"Be quiet," Ron hissed. "They'll find us out!"

"Sure, I'll be quiet, just pass me Harry's mug..."

And somehow, an hour and a half later, all four of them were standing arm-in-arm in the middle of the bar, singing at the top of their lungs:

"A long, long time ago

I can still remember how

That Moogle used to make me smile

And I knew if I had my chance

That I could make those people dance

And maybe they'd be happy for a while

But February made me shiver

With every paper I'd deliver

Bad news on the doorstep

I couldn't take one more step

I can't remember if I cried

When I read about his widowed bride

But something touched me deep inside

The day the Mooooogle died!"

"Hey, Ron," Harry said suddenly. "What _is_ a Moogle, anyway?"

"Dunno," Ron said thoughtfully.

"A Moogle?" Dean asked, overhearing their conversation. "Oh, it's a little furry white critter with a sorta red bally thingy on top of its head. They have loads of them in this Muggle video game, Final Fantasy eight. Or maybe it was seven. Or something, I dunno..."

"It was nine, I'm sure of it," Seamus said seriously.

"Oh, if you say so."

"You mean.. a little furry white creature died?" Ron asked, tearing up. "That -- is -- _so_ -- sad!"

"Here's to the Moogles!" Harry roared, swiping an empty mug off a nearby table and lifting it high into the air.

"The Moogles!" the other three repeated, doing the same. Ron accidentally stole a mug that was still half full, and emptied it all over his robes as he lifted it.

"Wait," Ron said suddenly. "What did this Muggle -- Moggle -- Moogle -- whatever -- thing do, anyway? How do we know we should be sad because it's dead?"

"Dunno," Dean said slowly, looking around at his friends. "Did anybody ever meet the Moogle?"

"What's a Moogle, again?" Harry asked blearily, looking at Dean cross-eyed.

"We told you," Seamus said exasperatedly. "It's from Floral Fantasy -- I mean, Final Flannery -- I mean -- oh, whatever..."

And with that, he picked up a random mug off a table and took a swig of it. "Bleargh," he cried, pulling a face. "Gillywater!"

"Don't take my drink, then, you little scalawag!" cried a short witch with frizzy hair, jumping up from her seat and hitting Seamus with a heavy handbag.

"Oi -- geroff my friend!" Ron yelled, advancing. However, he tripped over the leg of a table and sprawled at the witch's feet.

"And you!" the witch cried, smacking him with her handbag, too. "You just stay away, is all!"

"Hey," Dean objected, taking a step toward the frizzy-haired witch. "Why don't you quit hitting people, eh?"

"Why don't I hit you and make you shut up, then, eh?" the witch asked fiercely, advancing with her handbag raised menacingly. Dean cowered, but Harry sprang into action.

He raised his wand and pointed it at the witch. "Impedi-minty-mollar-ama-something that I forget..." And then his words were consumed by giggles and he doubled over.

Seamus helped Ron to his feet, but promptly knocked a butterbeer bottle off a nearby table and splattered them both with its contents. Ron slipped in the liquid and fell down again, knocking a table into a scruffy-looking wizard. The wizard seemed to think that his neighbor had thrown the table at him, and promptly hit the other man with a well-executed jinx.

It was pandemonium, but none of the fifth year Gryffindors seemed to notice anyone except themselves. Ron kept trying to get up and bruising his elbows as he fell back down again, and Seamus was now having a drink thrown at him by a fourth year Ravenclaw who he had accidentally bumped into.

Harry straightened up when he heard Dean yelling at the frizzy-haired witch not to hit him; but when Harry looked around for the source of the noise, he didn't see the frizzy-haired witch any more. Instead, he saw something horrible, something unspeakable, something that he hadn't seen since his third year at Hogwarts. There was Severus Snape, in a vulture-topped hat, swinging a red handbag at Dean Thomas.

Harry gave a strangled yell and ran to tell Ron, tripping over the same table in the process. He fell right next to Ron, but somehow managed to stand up and pull him up, as well.

"Ron!" he gasped. "Snape -- he's back -- and he has the red handbag!"

Ron yelled, turned, and ran for the door, knocking into Seamus, who was trying to do the same thing. Harry scrambled back over the table, grabbed Dean's arm, and pulled him out of the bar after Ron and Seamus. And all the way up the High Street, Dean was yelling, "Evil handbag -- red handbag -- it's possessed! Run, run for your lives!"


	2. Invasion of the Body Sniffers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the copyrighed stuff.

A/N: Wheee... hehehe, this is actually the chapter that I first invisioned when I came up with the idea for this fic.

Thanks to **Reneey Umbra** and **Mim-Snape** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Two -- Invasion of the Body Sniffers**

People kept giving Ron and Seamus strange looks all the way up the High Street, but they didn't care. The important thing was to put as much distance between them and Snape-with-the-handbag as possible.

"Wait a minute!" Seamus said suddenly. "Where're Harry and Dean!?"

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "Dunno," he said quietly. Then he grabbed Seamus's arm and began to drag him again.

"I don't care, Seamus! Maybe the handbag got them, maybe they got away -- but _I'm_ not going back there!"

"What was up with the handbag, anyway?" Seamus wondered aloud as Ron dragged him further.

"The evil -- red -- handbag!"

"It's possessed!"

"Run -- run -- get out -- it's coming --"

"Hey, Ron, there they are!" Seamus yelled as Harry and Dean came into view, their cloaks hanging off their shoulders and their faces flushed.

"Run!" Harry yelled, crashing into Ron and knocking him to the ground. "The handbag --"

"It's possessed!" Dean yelled, shaking Seamus by the shoulders.

"Where is it!?" Seamus demanded. "Where did it go? Is it coming after us?"

"I dunno," Harry said frantically, trying to help Ron off the ground. However, Harry only succeeded in stepping on him several times as Ron's elbow smashed one of the lenses in Harry's glasses.

At that, Harry yelled and began swatting his hands in front of him as if warding off a pesky fly. "The handbag! It got me! It got me!"

"I'll save you, Harry!" Seamus yelled, throwing himself at Harry and knocking him onto the ground. As Harry was crushed beneath Seamus's weight, Dean somehow managed to step on Ron's leg and trip over it at the same time.

As Dean landed on top of Seamus, Harry yelled, "Seamus! It's on your back! _It's coming after me_!"

Dean yelled and turned over, smacking at the air above him with his eyes screwed shut. Unfortunately, Ron also attempted to help save Harry from the possessed red handbag. As Ron tried to pull Dean and Seamus off Harry, Dean caught him on the side of the face with a punch.

"It got me!" he cried, falling down onto the ground and spitting out blood.

"It's got Ron!" Harry shouted, finally managing to crawl out from under Seamus. However, he had lost his glasses when he was tackled, and saw only a vague form lying on the ground and something bright red.

"It's on Ron's head!" Harry yelled, grabbing his bag and whacking at Ron's head with it.

Ron screamed and yelled, "It's after me! Help! Somebody get it off!"

"I'm trying, Ron!" Harry answered, swinging the bag harder.

"You got it, Harry!" Dean yelled triumphantly, clapping his hands. "Even a half blind Seeker can beat you off, you stupid possessed handbag!"

"Don't say things like that," Seamus whispered as he handed Harry the broken glasses back. "You'll make it angry! Then it'll come back!"

"What are you lot doing?"

Ron, who had just managed to stand up again with Harry's assistance, whirled around to see who had spoken. Upon seeing Hermione, he gasped and stepped backward, tripping over Seamus's leg and sprawling in the dust again.

"What is the _matter_ with you?" Hermione asked sharply, a frown upon her face.

"Hermione!" Harry said, gaping. "Where'd you come from?"

"The castle, of course," Hermione said in her usual this-is-obvious tone.

"I thought you were gonna stay with Ginny, though."

"I'm here, too," said another voice, and Harry suddenly realized that Ginny was standing only a couple of feet apart from Hermione. Ginny seemed to be preoccupied, however, with gazing at Dean like he was from another planet.

"Whassamatter?" Dean asked, a strange look on his face.

"I dunno," Ginny answered, frowning. "Why are you acting so weird? And why do you smell so bad?"

"I'm not acting weird!" Dean objected. "It was Snape, Snape and the red handbag!"

"The red.. handbag," Ginny repeated doubtfully.

"It's possessed!" Seamus interjected.

"You mean Neville's boggart?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"No, _not_ a boggart," Ron objected, shaking his head at Hermione.

"I dunno," Seamus said slowly. "Might've been a boggart."

"Boggarts don't hit you, though," said Dean.

"My boggart wouldn't," Harry said grimly. "It'd suck my soul outta my mouth, it would."

"A dementor!?" Ron cried, looking around wildly. "Where!?"

"You see a dementor!?" Dean cried, making like he was going to run but tripping over the hem of his robes and falling into Seamus.

"There _is_ no dementor," Hermione said firmly.

"There isn't?" Ron asked, still sounding a little panicked.

"Of course not!" Ginny said, wearing a frown to match Hermione's now.

Dean frowned and asked, "Are you absur -- abson -- absul -- ab -- ab --"

"Absolutely?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Yeah, that!" Dean said brightly. "Are you that sure?"

"We already said yes," Hermione answered in an irritated sort of way, and then she pulled a face. "Eugh -- Ron, you smell _horrible_!"

"That's what Ginny said about me," Dean said, finally managing to stand up and nearly knocking Seamus down again as he tried to walk over to Hermione. "What're you all smelling of us for, anyway? Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"We don't _have_ to smell of you to get a whiff of that, you could smell it from Azkaban," Hermione said, but Harry's eyes widened at Dean's words and he grasped Ron's shoulder for dear life.

"Ron -- mate -- it's the invasion of the Body Sniffers! The Body Sniffers, the weird alien people! With the green faces! They jump out of the shadows and come after you with long, sticky alien fingers! Remember, Ron? the Body Sniffers, like in the stories!"

Under ordinary circumstances, Ron might have asked, "What stories?" since he had never heard about anything of the sort. In this instance, however, his eyes widened and he gasped, turned around, and ran smack into Seamus. Both of them went sprawling into the dust, trying to get up quickly and stepping on each other in their hurry.

Dean, however, frowned at Harry. "I thought it was the Body Snatchers, not the Body Sniffers? Wasn't it? Does anybody know?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "You mean, they're gonna sniff us -- and then they're gonna _snatch_ us!? What if we don't wanna get sniffed!?"

"What!?" Ron yelled, standing up and then getting knocked back down again by one of Seamus's flailing legs. He spat out a mouthful of dirt at Ginny, who had tried to help him up, and cried, "You're not gonna sniff me _or_ snatch me! Who are you really, then, if you're a Body Sniffer? You're not my sister, 'cause Ginny ain't a Body Sniffer, she's a Weasley."

Seamus gasped and sat on Ron's shoulder. "Maybe she _is_! Maybe Ginny was a Body Sniffer all along!"

"It's a _conspiracy_!" Harry whispered. "I bet you she's got to Hermione, too! Haven't you, Ginny!?"

"What _are_ you rambling about!?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Wait," Dean said suspiciously. "If Ron's _sister_ is a Body Sniffer --" he looked around fearfully at Harry and Seamus -- "doesn't that mean that _Ron_ is a Body Sniffer, too!?"

Ron turned pale. "I -- I -- I'm a Body Sniffer?" he asked, looking terrified. "Can I -- can I sniff and snatch myself!? That's not cool, somebody answer me!" Seamus fell off of Ron, looking horrified, as Ron wailed, "I don't _wanna_ be a Body Sniffer!"

No one seemed to have the time or the desire to answer Ron's worries, however. Seamus finally managed to stand up and shoved him into the dirt, then leapt over him and ran off with his cloak billowing behind him. Harry nearly tripped over Ron in his haste to do the same, and Dean actually stepped on Ron's chest as he hurried pell-mell up the High Street after the other two.

"Ron, what --" Hermione began, but Ron was already getting up and looking after the three retreating backs that were his friends.

"Guys, wait!" he yelled at the top of his voice as he ran after them as fast as his legs would carry him. "I'm not -- I don't _think_ I'm a Body Sniffer! I _promise_ I won't sniff or snatch you! At least, I think.. unless something takes me over. But I won't do anything if I can help it! I promise! Come baaack!"


	3. The Ghostie's Ear

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the song The Ghost is Here (even though I've messed with it), or any of the copyrighted stuff.

A/N: Hehehe.. yeah, I'm loco, I know. And it's really fun being weird.

Thanks to **Reneey Umbra**, **Mim-Snape**, and **mumimeanjudy** for reviewing!

**Chapter Three -- The Ghostie's Ear**

Harry, Dean, and Seamus finally collapsed, chests heaving, on the ground after running for what felt like a very, very long way.

"I -- I can't run any more," Dean choked out.

"But -- but what 'bout the Body Sniffers!?" Harry gasped, grabbing Dean's arm and shaking it for no apparent reason.

"I don't care about the Body Sniffers," Dean said, refusing to move. "I -- can't -- run -- any more --"

"Harry! Dean! Seamus! Come back!"

"Ron's coming!" Seamus yelled frantically, tripping over Dean in his hurry to shake Harry by the shoulders and yell at him, wide-eyed. Not that he didn't do it, anyway, once he had gotten up.

"Ron's a Body Sniffer!" Harry yelled, shaking Seamus right back.

"Don't care," Dean said weakly from where he lay on the ground. "Can't get up..."

"But Ron will sniff and snatch you!" Seamus objected in a rather high-pitched scream, now proceeding to shake _Dean_ by the shoulders.

"I know!" Harry said suddenly. "My Invisibility Cloak!"

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" Dean and Seamus asked, blinking.

Harry paused. "Er.. yeah..."

There was a short silence, and then Seamus yelled, "NICE!"

"Anyway!" Harry went on, rummaging around in his pockets until he finally pulled out a silvery piece of fabric. "Come on, Seamus!" he ordered, waving the shimmery cloth in the air. "Get under it! Before Ron sees!"

"But what about Dean!?"

"He said he doesn't care and RON'S COMING!"

That was all the urging Seamus needed, and he proceeded to stand up and practically hide behind Harry as the bespectacled boy lifted the cloth over them both.

And it was just then that Ron topped the hill and tripped over Dean, who he couldn't see from below.

"IswearIwon'tsniffandsnatchyou!" Ron said in one breath, sitting up with wide, frantic eyes.

"Whatever, just -- get -- offa me!" Dean said in a muffled voice as he tried to shove Ron off of him.

"Oh, right -- sorry --"

And so Ron stood up, nearly fell again, finally gained his footing, looked around.. and screamed in a high-pitched voice at the top of his lungs.

"IT'S A GHOOOOOSTTTT!"

Dean promptly forgot all about being tired and out of breath and jumped to his feet. There, maybe three feet away, was a silvery thing standing right in front of the Shrieking Shack!

Ordinarially, he might have remembered the silvery cloth that Harry had been holding and had a nice long guffaw at how he had gotten the Invisibility Cloak mixed up with the cloth that they were supposed to be Transfiguring into a mirror. As it was, however, he made a sound reminiscent of a frightened mouse, clutched at Ron's arm for a second.. and passed out cold.

"Please don't hurt me, Mr. Ghost!" Ron begged, falling to his knees and bowing to the ghost like it was a sovereign monarch.

Meanwhile, Harry and Seamus were freaking out, too.

"A GHOST!?" Harry yelled.

"WHERE!?" Seamus demanded, turning this way and that in an effort to find the ghost before it found them.

And, from Ron's point of view, he couldn't tell if the ghost was extremely agitated or doing the polka. But he did hear yelling, and his eyes widened.

"HARRY!? SEAMUS!?"

Both of the boys under the Not-Invisibility-Cloak froze. Harry looked at Seamus. Seamus looked at Harry. They both looked at Ron. Then finally Harry whispered, "Do you think he can see us?"

"Maybe Body Sniffers can see through Invisibility Cloaks!" Seamus gasped.

Ron looked fearfully at the ghost, swallowed, and asked in a croaky sort of whisper, "Harry? Seamus?"

There was no answer, and Ron suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

"THE GHOST GOT HARRY AND SEAMUS!" he wailed, pounding Dean on the shoulder for no real reason. "HARRY -- AND SEAMUS -- ARE GOOOONE!"

Harry blinked and looked at Seamus, who blinked and looked at him. At the same moment, both asked each other the same thing.

"We're gone?"

Unfortunately for Ron, he was currently screaming and sobbing and making too much of a general ruckus to hear them.

"But -- but I don't wanna be gone," Seamus said, going all teary-eyed. "I haven't even got to kiss Parvati yet!"

Harry blinked. "You fancy Parvati Patil?"

"Dude, man, you didn't know that?" Seamus asked, forgetting for a moment to be sad. "Haven't I told you about a thousand times?"

"Er, no."

"Oh, right!" Seamus said, with a look of dawning comprehension. "You're not Dean!"

There was a moment's silence, except for Ron's sobs, and then Seamus seemed to remember what he had been saying earlier and cried, "I WANNA KISS PARVATI BEFORE I'M GONE!"

Ron sat up, white-faced, with his jaw agape. _The ghost wants to kiss Parvati!?_

"It's okay, man," Harry said, tearing up a little, too, and hugging him.

"Easy for you to say, I bet you kissed Cho Chang..."

"Dean," Ron whispered, shaking his friend's shoulder. "Dean, wake up! The ghost! _It wants to kiss Parvati Patil_!"

Dean didn't stir, and Ron looked back at the ghost fearfully to see if it had made its move toward the village, where it would surely find Parvati.. and then stared. There, beneath the silver cloth.. was.. an ear?

"Ghosts have ears?" Ron asked of no one in particular, blinking his confusion.

Suddenly Dean sat straight up and declared, "THE GHOSTIE'S EAR!"

Even Seamus stopped weeping to turn and stare at Dean.

All was dead silent for a moment as Ron frowned curiously at Dean. Finally, he said, "Dean, man.. I thought you fainted or died or something."

"Naw, man," Dean said seriously, shaking his head. "I was faking it, see. Because if I pretend to be dead, then the ghost'll think I _am_ dead, and it won't bother me!"

Ron blinked, and Dean's face suddenly fell as he asked, "I just blew it, didn't I?"

"A little, yeah," Ron agreed.

Dean pulled a sad face and then remembered what he had blown his cover for in the first place.

"But, the ghostie's ear!"

"Whuzzat?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's the ghostie's ear, duh!" Dean said obviously. "You know, like in the song!"

"What song?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"You know! The song! From the movie!"

"WHAT MOVIE!?"

Dean paused, blinked, and finally admitted, "I dunno..."

"Then how do you know there's a song?" Ron continued with the questions.

"Because I've seen the movie and heard the song! And it talks about the ghostie's ear!"

"What's it say?"

Naturally, for an answer, Dean spontaneously broke into song.

"The ghostie's ear

He's a rook in a suit"

"A rook?" Ron asked, blinking at the 'ghost.' "He don't look like a castle from here..."

"The ghostie's ear

He's protecting some loot"

"It is!?" Ron went all wide-eyed this time at the prospect of wealth.

"The ghostie's ear

Aw, give 'im the boot"

"Okay," Ron said, shrugging. So he pulled off his left shoe and threw it at the silvery mass that was Harry and Seamus beneath a piece of cloth. Dean didn't have time to continue with his song, and Ron didn't have time to wonder if he should have given the ghost both of his boots.

"HEY!" Seamus roared as he was hit in the head by the shoe, taking a step back and stomping on Harry's foot. Foreseeably, that made Harry angry, too; but for some reason, he was angry at Ron and Dean instead of at Seamus, who had actually stepped on his foot.

So Ron promptly screamed that high-pitched scream again and grabbed Dean by the arm, dragging him along as he ran back down the High Street the way they had come.

"THE SHRIEKING SHACK IS REALLY HAUNTED!" Dean bellowed for all to hear. "IT'S HAUNTED BY THE GHOSTIE'S EAR! WHICH ISN'T FAKE, LIKE THE SONG SAYS!"

They tripped over each other's feet more than once, but got up and kept running, just the same. Once, Dean had the misfortune of looking over his shoulder to see the silvery thing running -- or floating -- or gliding -- or whatever ghosts did -- after them.

"It's still after us!" he cried frantically to Ron.

Ron paused to give Dean a sideways look and ask, "Do you think I gave him the wrong boot?"


End file.
